


Blur

by Chrysanthemum247



Series: Hamilton Rewrites [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bleeding Out, Burn Remix, Depressing, Easy to Say When You're Dying, Forbidden Love, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Lams - Freeform, Laurens has regrets, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, Thanks Pippa Soo for the Inspiration, The internal dialogue of John Laurens as he lies on the ground, here's another one, than the last one, this is more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum247/pseuds/Chrysanthemum247
Summary: Read the tags, basically.Rewrite of LM Miranda's "Burn" from Hamilton from the POV of Laurens as he dies on the battlefield in South Carolina, thinking of Alexander and regretting all the things he was hesitant to say.God, I'm so sorry.Rated "T" for mild mentions of bleeding out, but if you don't like thinking about it, this is probably not for you (no real gruesomeness, but I wanted to make sure anyone who's squicky knows it's there).





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

> Third one in this little series, I think I'm getting the hang of this. 
> 
> Feel free to go check out the other ones, too, "A Letter...", which is a much more lighthearted songfic of "You'll Be Back", or "Dear Theodosia", which is Phillip/Theodosia JR (it's cute).
> 
> Enjoy!

I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I read them  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
You couldn’t be mine

You remember what you said to me  
That night you first made me feel alive?  
You said,  
“You have stolen my heart, my love.”  
I swore I’d do what I could to survive.

With each correspondence, your words left me senseless  
Your sentences left me defenseless  
You built me palaces out of paragraphs  
You built a dream world

I long to re-read what you wrote me  
I lie in a pool of my own blood  
The fault is all mine  
Now I can’t rewind  
Dear god, I was blind,  
Now my world seems to  
Blur  
Blur

My father took time, but he wrote you  
Dear god, I wish I could’ve wrote you how   
I thought of you  
The minutes I died,  
The seconds I died

Do you know what I would’ve said  
Had I had the chance to say goodbye?  
I’d've said:  
“There was no one else, my love,  
No one else (but those so to survive).”

God, Your words, had I some of your eloquence...  
In sentences, you wrote of passion  
You, never paranoid of any backlash  
I should have told you...  
You, you, you…

I’ll soon be erased from the narrative  
To future historians, I’ll be   
a few mentioned lines,   
“Too soon for him to die”,   
so here’s my goodbye  
Promise me you won’t cry?  
I watch the world  
Blur  
Watching it blur

You have all the right to my heart  
You take up all space in my head  
Who cares if they know what I meant?  
Remember the memories  
Forget all the times that I might have denied you

You fill up the holes in my heart  
In you, I am no longer dead  
Please don’t trap yourself in your head  
With only the memories  
Of when you were mine

Don’t let it all blur

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up with more ideas, I've yet to tackle a real rap (you can tell I've been avoiding it) but if anyone has a good idea, I'd love to try it out. Kudos and comments, I've found out, actually make my day.   
> I'd love to hear from you if you liked it or have suggestions (or both). Thanks!


End file.
